Rosie
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-6-0T |wheels=6 |top_speed=35 mph |designer(s)=Howard G. Hill |builder(s)=Vulcan Iron Works or H. K. Porter, Inc. |year_built=1942 or 1943 |number=37 (S21 onwards) |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }}Rosie is a lively little tank engine who idolises Thomas, which sometimes bothers him. She works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. She used to work mainly at the Knapford Shunting Yards, but is now based at Vicarstown. Biography *Click here to view Rosie’s coverage. Personality Rosie is a friendly, respectful and helpful tank engine who likes Thomas very much. She and Thomas like to have fun, and also like to help each other when they are working. Rosie can be described as a feisty, energetic and free-spirited tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. She loves to race just as much as she loves to be Really Useful. Rosie also seems very eager to prove her worth, as evidenced by her wanting to help Thomas deliver Alice's birthday presents, or even attempting to pull a special train on her own. As of Season 21, she appears to have become more levelheaded and mature, serving as a voice of reason to James' arrogance. She also stands no nonsense for teasing or rudeness, although she does have a good sense of humour and likes a friendly joke. Rosie still manages a friendly relationship with Thomas, though at times he can unintentionally worry, annoy, or even embarrass her. Technical Details Basis Rosie is based on an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Originally classified as the USATC S100 Class and designed for shunting duties in Europe during the Second World War, after the war ended, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway, who modified them for use as dockyard shunters at Southampton. There, they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s (Thomas’ class). Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels (Salty's class) in 1962, though members of the class remained in service on departmental duties until 1966. Four members of this class are preserved in the UK, including one at the Bluebell Railway, and several more exist in various conditions throughout the world. In addition, several Yugoslavian-built copies of the S100 design also exist, including two that have been imported into the UK and modified to represent USA Class members. CABCF7CF-5408-4EA2-9237-A1A957BFD195.jpeg|Rosie’s basis Livery From her debut up until The Great Race, Rosie was painted lavender with light grey tank panels, red lining and gold boiler bands. Her wheels were red with light grey wheel rims. Starting from the twenty-first season onwards, Rosie is painted cherry red with dark raspberry tank panels, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She has gold lining above her wheels and around her ladder. Rosie has the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in light grey and the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. She still retains her original red wheels with light grey wheel rims however. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 10' - Thomas and the Birthday Mail *'Series 11' - Hector the Horrid!, Thomas Sets Sail and Thomas and the Runaway Car *'Series 12' - Rosie's Funfair Special *'Series 13' - Steamy Sodor (cameo), Splish Splash Splosh and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) *'Series 14' - James in the Dark (cameo), Diesel's Special Delivery, Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas and the Snowman Party (cameo), Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood! (cameo) and Merry Misty Island (cameo) *'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Toby and Bash (cameo), Percy's New Friends (cameo), Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Stuck on You and Kevin the Steamie (cameo) *'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo), Thomas Toots the Crows (cameo), Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Salty's Surprise (does not speak), Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters (cameo), Whiff's Wish (cameo) and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *'Series 17' - Steamie Stafford (cameo), Henry's Hero (cameo), The Thomas Way (cameo), Percy's Lucky Day (cameo), Bill or Ben? (cameo), Away From the Sea (cameo) and No More Mr. Nice Engine (cameo) *'Series 18' - Signals Crossed (cameo), Toad's Adventure (cameo), Long Lost Friend (cameo) and Samson at Your Service (cameo) *'Series 19' - Very Important Sheep (cameo), The Beast of Sodor (cameo) and Philip to the Rescue (cameo) *'Series 21' - Hasty Hannah (cameo), The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Emily in the Middle (cameo) *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever (cameo), Confusion Without Delay (does not speak), An Engine of Many Colours and Rosie is Red Specials *'2008' - The Great Discovery (cameo) *'2009' - Hero of the Rails (cameo) *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue (cameo) *'2011' - Day of the Diesels (cameo) *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) *'2013' - King of the Railway (cameo) *'2014' - Tale of the Brave (cameo) *'2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) *'2016' - The Great Race (cameo) *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends Webseries *'Season 1' - The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Sodor, Fashion Fever (cameo), The Spatula, Halloween, Fashion Frenzy (cameo), Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Thomas, No Pain, No Gain, Thomas Holmes (mentioned), Fair Weathered Friends and A Piece of Cake *'Season 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3), The Sodor Games (Part 1), The Sodor Games (Part 3), The Sodor Games (Part 4) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 5) (cameo), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), Look Within (cameo), Be Mine, Cutie (cameo), Go Thomas! (cameo) and Hey! Listen! (cameo) Specials *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation (cameo) Voice Actors *Nicola Stapleton (UK/US) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French-speaking Canada) *Natascha Pavia (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Talya Barkay (Israel) *Micaela Incitti (Italy) *Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) *Mildred Barrera (Latin America) *Lena Meieran (Norway) *Aleksandra Radwan (Poland) *María Rubio (Spain) *Elain Llwyd (Wales) Trivia *Rosie is the first engine of several things: **The first engine of an American class introduced in the television series and the second such engine (after Stanley) introduced in the franchise overall. **The first engine in the television series to have their debut livery changed permanently and the second character in the television series overall, the first being S.C. Ruffey. **The first engine in the television series to receive a number who did not already have one. **The first engine in the television series to be lettered for the North Western Railway. She is the second in the franchise overall after Emma. *Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Sometime in 2017, a part of her siderod had broken off. *In Red for Rosie, one illustration incorrectly depicts her with a tender. *Most merchandise lines depicted Rosie without the lip gloss and blush that she had worn prior to the twenty-first series. *A magazine fact file states that she works on Thomas' Branch Line, although she is yet to be seen doing so in the television series. *The My First Thomas & Friends' Railway Pals variant of Rosie was the first piece of merchandise to introduce her in her new red livery. *Since her recolour, most merchandise ranges give Rosie cherry red wheels, although her wheels still retain their original red colour. *Since her debut, Rosie has appeared in every series and special except The Adventure Begins, which was set before she arrived on the railway and the twentieth series, possibly due to her model being reworked for the twenty-first series and Journey Beyond Sodor. *Due to loads of fanmail asking for more Rosie, she was overhauled taking four months. The production team decided to completely rebuild her from scratch. *In the twenty-first series, Rosie was given the number 37, this is a reference to her being the thirty-seventh standard gauge engine to be introduced in the television series. *According to SiF, Rosie was intended to have at least one other episode in the twenty-first series. This episode, along with seven others, were cancelled to make way for production of the twenty-second series. *According to another tweet from SiF, other liveries considered for Rosie when she was updated for the twenty-first series, including blue and green. However, these were eventually rejected in favour of the red livery. Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines